A Shadow Game
by Ms.Unsmiley
Summary: Yami doesn't like when Yugi thinks of Anzu  Puzzleshipping, Rated M for a reason


Au: It's like 4:00 Am that I'm writing this, and I have two stories that I'm already doing, one of them I haven't even been able to post up. As for this story, it takes place in season Zero, a little after the "date" Yugi and Tea went on in episode 14. This is a kind of long one-shot that might be turned into a story if I feel comfortable enough with it.

Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, not myself

~50~

Curt red eyes were burning with hatred and desire. His one, the very reason for his existent still had strong feelings for that scantily dressed harpy. He couldn't stand it!

Yami no Yugi, or Yami, was fuming over the fact that the boy he was currently watching over wouldn't get it through his thick skull that Anzu wasn't interested in him…least not in the way he hoped. It sickened him, but what especially made his blood boil was that he, the king of games and master of the shadows, had developed feelings for said boy.

Why did everyone else wish to hurt him then?

This boy was the very definition of innocence yet everyone had beaten him both mentally and physically. Perhaps that was why he began to long to embrace him. Yami wished to hold him, whisper sweet nothings into his small ears, and make him feel…truly happy.

Yugi had just gotten home from the water park with Anzu, where he had seen her with fewer clothes than usual, and was currently writhing in his bed from arousal, still bothered by seeing his crush in what might be considered her underwear. Of course this angered the spirit of the puzzle to the point where it was blinding. Why must this wonderful creature continued to be tortured? Yami knew that the girl had fallen for him, after the way she looked at him in the park. He couldn't blame her though; he did save her in Yugi's place more than once, even if that was more for Yugi rather than for her.

The boys hips moved against the soft sheet again, his cock painfully hard to the point of weeping, his mind clouded with lust.

That's it, that's all the spirit could take. He would prove to his host that he was far more capable of being his partner than that…tart. The darker half couldn't help but groan in frustration, as soon as Yugi had solved the millennium puzzle and Yami was able to get into his mind, he gained whatever memories Yugi had of his entire life to make up for his lack of. He wished to understand the boy whom he now protected like a mother would protect her child.

But there was still the matter at hand that, well; he didn't have a form of his own. He could always leave the puzzle and use someone else as a puppet, but that was more trouble than it was worth.

That's when it hit him, as soon as Yugi touched himself, he'd drag his soul into his personal room. A place where even that imbecile Shadi couldn't get into.

Another spike of arousal, this time to the point where Yugi whimpered out of frustration.

Perhaps the spirit should have pity on the child, he is desperate for release but was too embarrassed to do so right now. Sure Yugi had masturbated plenty of times (the spirit once even got off himself by watching his lighter half), but there was also the gender factor. The boy, obviously, liked women. He enjoyed soft curves, soft cleavage, and soft voices. Yami…well…wasn't a woman in any sense of the word, other than him having a soothing voice, a taste for fashion, and his pleasure in wearing eye makeup (mostly from his culture).

Another whimper, the boy couldn't take it! And with that, his hand slithered down his pants and grasped his crying cock.

Leading to him immediately falling unconscious.

~50~

Yugi woke up to find himself in a different area, not even close to resembling his room. It had a dimmed light to it, since the only source of said light were quite a few candles all arranged around the room. He was in a king sized bed with blood red sheets, and a comforter that was incredibly soft ( if the gamer had to guess he would say that it was filled with feathers*). There were a number of 'tools' on the left wall, cock rings, restraints, dildos, and other things he normally thought he'd never encounter. To the right, however, there was a large bookshelf filled with incredibly old books, and a number of games that looked ancient ( he even saw a sennet board).

He was about to stand up when he realized that he was chained to the bed and had leather straps on his arms and thighs. His legs were spread wide, and ,sadly, he was still infuriatingly hard. Thankfully, though, he still had his pajamas on.

Great, was this his punishment for having lewd thoughts concerning Anzu's bathing suit.

'How smart of you to guess, little one~'

A voice purred those words, and Yugi saw a man who looked exactly like him. Well not exactly. Once the teenager had a good look at him, he had to admit, he was a better looking version of himself. His eyes were almond shaped, and were the colour of wine, his body leaner than his own and more muscled, and he held himself with such pride and dominance. And also…he had a flat stomach*, making Yugi self conscience.

'Come now, aren't you even going to ask what's going on?'

The elder smirked, eyeing his little captives cock carefully, causing Yugi to squirm. The boy knew that he was small, but this man didn't have to stare. He already had deal with that one time in gym, where he had to undress completely in front of his peers, allowing them to view his tiny problem. This led to many crude remarks for weeks, from being called "Mouse" to having others laugh and point. Not to mention when the boys of his class told their girlfriends.

Yugi hoped Anzu didn't know, hopefully by the time he has the guts to ask her out he'll have grown a couple of inches. Till then, he doubted that he'd even have anyone want to touch him, let alone get intimate.

Yet now here was this strange look alike who was staring at him like he was the most desirable person in the world. He'd never seen another man this good looking, he'd probably have both men and women drooling over him.

'Mmm, that's happened before, young one, but for the moment I rather have your eye. Now shall I begin the introductions or are you going to just let me start my fun?'

Yugi got even more nervous, he didn't know what to say so he just went on instinct. Or by using his brain, whichever would make this situation less humiliating.

'I already know you, Yugi~ I even would consider myself an expert in that regard, but seeing as your at a loss for words at the moment, I'll go first. I haven't a name of my own, but the word in this language for darkness is "Yami", so you may call me that. As for how I know you, I am the spirit of the millennium puzzle.'

Yugi finally learned why he those black outs, this man…

'How smart of you, yes I've been taking over your body in order to punish those who would try to harm you.'

'The black outs, Ushio!'

'Yes, those were all me, but don't worry, they aren't physically harmed.'

Well, in that case…

'Uh..?'

Yugi tugged at his bindings.

'Could you please tell me why I'm tied up?'

The darker chuckled wickedly.

'Knowing you as I do, you'd probably object at first. Allow me to persuade you a bit that way when I untie you, you won't run away.'

He purred once again, making Yugi's already red face a deep crimson rivaling the handsome ghost's eyes.

Yami noticed Yugi's erection start to fade from all of the anxiety, and we couldn't have that now, could we? On that note he walked over to the boy's small form. Letting Yugi see what he had on, which was a tight leather shirt with buckles on them, equally tight leather pants, and of course leather boots that went up to his ankles. His heels clanked on the floor, which Yugi had to guess were made of some type of marble, and once reaching the teenager straddled him.

'Aaah…neh'

Yugi couldn't help the sounds that escaped from himself as Yami kissed and sucked on his neck. One the ghost's hands snaked its way down to the child's pants, then inside to get to his testicles, needing and massaging the two small balls.

'Stop…please…don't'

The gamer in training pleas fell on deaf ears as Yami unbuttoned his shirt with the other hand, trailing his lips down to one of his coral nipples and licked it to an erect stub. Yugi's cock reawakened and started to drip from the tip more precome. He whimpered and groaned from all of the attention on his body.

The hand on his balls went up to nip at the other nipple. However, the spirit of the puzzle didn't realize how inexperienced Yugi really was.

'Nyaaaaaaaah!'

With a loud cry , the boy's ejaculation splattered into his pants. Of course the spirit didn't mind. In fact he smirked, and moved one of his hands to pick off some of the sperm that was leaked into the soft trousers. He brought it to his lips, and then licked his fingers sinfully.

Yugi squirmed and felt his cock grow hard once more. This man had obviously been with another before, perhaps a lot of others. Who exactly was this strange person, a nymphomaniac or a pervert? He didn't want to think about that, he did however question when he had started to be attracted to men.

'Men, women, does it really matter in the end? Can't you just accept that there are some alluring men and women?'

With that, Yami got up from the bed and got something that Yugi couldn't see. He did however feel his pants and boxers being pulled down, then felt a cock ring secured onto his penis.

'There that should help you for the next round~'

'Wait? Next round?'

This time the dark laughed maniacally, scaring the boy even further. But at the same time, he couldn't help but remain incredibly horny, this man may look evil but he did protect him. He was so…gorgeous, to the point where he was starting to want to proceed with this "next round". Yugi had nothing to lose after all, and if he allowed this man to do as he pleased then he'd have at least given him something in return for his help.

'Naughty boy, having dirty thoughts then making a mess in your pants. Mmm, I think a penalty game is in order~'

And with that, Yugi started to regret his decision to trust this mysterious man.

'Now I'm going to untie you, can you be a good boy and take what you deserve? Or are you going to be a child about this?'

Yugi didn't answer, his lust was once again clouding his mind, for some reason the idea of being punished was strangely erotic. His cock throbbed, leaving him to whimper pitifully.

Yami undid the straps and chains, but immediately held the boy's wrists by tying them with another leather strap. Yugi couldn't help but think that his darker half might be a little to found of leather, course then again he liked leather too so he really wasn't one to talk.

The teenagers shirt and pants were long forgotten, in a heap on the floor. His body was positioned so that he was bent over on Yami's lap, his hips slightly arched so that his bare ass was hiked up.

'W-wait!'

'What?'

Now this was where he crossed the line! Was he serious?

'What are you doing?'

'Isn't it obvious? You're even cuter when you're clueless~'

Yami nuzzled his back affectionately and purred, sending a soft vibration throughout the child's spine. His hand caressed the soft cheeks of his ass, preparing him for what was yet to come.

'Wait…STO-eek!'

And with that, the first stinging slap was delivered, colouring both pairs of the boy's cheeks red.

'Now's a horrible time to talk back.'

*SMACK*

Another blow, another squeak was brought out of Yugi's mouth.

*SMACK*

Yugi squealed and tried to squirm away, but there was something odd about the stinging feeling on his rear. Everytime his butt was hit, there was an odd feeling he got wrapped into the pain. It was because of this odd sensation that his cock continued to hardened,

*SMACK*

'Ohhhhh~'

This time a moan came out, causing Yami's smirk to become downright evil looking. The boys ass was completely red and was throbbing in pain, Yugi was even sobbing abit, more whimpers from a strange fusion of emotions, humiliation, pain, and horniness.

*SMACK*

This time Yugi unconsciously hiked his ass up to meet his darkness's hand, releasing another moan that he couldn't keep in no matter how much he wanted too. His face was bright red and tears were streaming down his face.

'Awww, did my poor baby learn his lesson?'

He pinched Yugi's left ass cheek for good measure, enjoying the way he squealed. He removed the cock ring, throwing it onto the pile of Yugi's clothes.

'Please tell me you're finished…*hic*'

The younger of the two couldn't help it, he enjoyed something so wrong! He was crying because he was so confused and strangely aroused. Perhaps Joey was right; Yugi did need to learn how to be manlier. Even so, maybe this strange (and attractive) spirit could help him. He may wear make-up, but it suited him, and from what Yugi could see this man was quite masculine.

'Poor little baby, don't cry. I know how to make it better~ Just relax.'

He bent down and started to lick the boys rear, his tongue dipping into the crack, then he suckled on the soft cheeks leaving tiny splotches of his saliva. Yugi squirmed yet felt his cock throb and leak more, a white puddle forming at the tip then sliding down to his balls.

The skilled mouth then went lower, teething on the cheeks, then worming its way to the puckered hole. With a loud slurp, he inserted his tongue then licked at the boy's inner walls. After enjoying the taste, he removed himself from the ass that he was started to get more than acquainted with.

'I take it that your prepared for the next course, hmm?'

'Please…'

Yugi began to reach an even deeper state of lust, this was the hardest he's ever been. By now he would have taken care of himself, and he never lasts more than one orgasm at a time.

'Please what? I'm not going to just magically know what you want, you're going to have to say it.'

If it was possible, Yugi's face got redder.

'Please, let me come…?'

'Good boy'

The leather strap was discarded, letting Yugi finally move for himself. What the darker didn't expect though was a pair of hungry lips roughly kissing his own. He felt the boys hips start to rub against his own as he was pushed onto the bed, Yugi on top of him, still attacking his mouth.

He growled, it was incredibly hot, and having his little one dominating him was making it hotter. Yami flipped them, then stared into Yugi's half lidded eyes. The teenager's face was flushed and his eyes were darkened with desire, he needed to be finished off soon.

Yami started to undo the straps on his shirt then removed it, leading Yugi's eyes to widen as he watched the little show. Yami stood on his knees, then wiggled his hips to remove the constricting leather garb.

It wasn't the fact that Yami wasn't wearing any underwear that mad his eyes pop out his head, oh no, it was because of the third leg that Yami called his dick that shocked him. It was huge! No wonder his voice was so much deeper than his, his cock could rip a person in half!

'Like what you see~'

'…'

'I don't want your first time to be painful, so I'll just ride you, 'kay?'

Yugi blushed, his mind now back to how serious this was. He was about to lose his virginity to man that he barely knew, but a part of him trusted this ghost. He did seem to care about him, maybe even love him, but did the boy return those feelings? He felt so safe and warm with the spirit of the puzzle, a feeling of comfort that he never had before.

'Well? I'm ready when you are.'

Yami seemed to be blessed in every aspect of his body, his hips were that of a god's, his toned chest and (sexy) flat stomach, Yugi didn't stand a chance.

'W-wait, a-are yy-you okay with me i-inside of…'

'Well, I normally am the one going inside; I never really did have anyone inside of me before. I never trusted anyone enough, but I know I can trust you, little one~'

With that sentence Yami positioned himself over Yugi's cock, but instead of going down on it he rubbed himself on it for a couple minutes to tease the boy further. After hearing another whimper of frustration, he finally put himself down onto the child's penis.

'OHhhhhh!'

Yugi moaned loudly, almost to the point of screaming, while Yami just hummed in delight of being filled by his love. Just because no one had been inside of him before didn't mean that he hadn't penetrated himself. Thanks to his little light having a small cock, he immediately began to bounce himself up and down on his lover's lap. Yugi moaned, never having felt this kind of pleasure before, louder this time and grabbed onto the dark's hips, thrusted his cock up to meet Yami's bounces.

It felt so good, much better than humping a pillow or stroking himself, and it was tight too. He drooled and screamed in delight.

The two continued this, thrusting and moving with one another in hopes if satisfying the other. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, this being Yugi's second real kiss and first usage of his tongue. One of Yami's hands held Yugi's thigh for support, while the other pumped and squeezed his own cock. The sight was too much for the little gamer, and with one final thrust on his part, he came inside of Yami's creamy walls.

Yugi panted, and try to go down from his high. But Yami merely blinked in confusion, then narrowed his eyes in disappointment. Next time he needs to work on his partner's endurance, as well as show him how to get to his prostate. He pumped his cock a few more times, then splattered his own seed on Yugi's chest, not surprised to find the boy sleeping peacefully.

At least he now knows that boy liked him, love could come later. As of now, he was just happy to know that it was the one he loved who was inside him for the first time. He had sex plenty of times before, but this was special for both him and the child. This was also Yugi's first time, and he would cling on to owning his virginity for the rest of his days.

As of now, though, Yami decided to remove himself from the boys limp cock, snuggle onto the empty area of the bed beside him and hold him close to his chest. The boy mad a noise in delight and cuddled into the darker's chest. Both slept wonderfully, happy to now have someone to call their own. Yami's favourite part, though, was that Anzu had completely left his loves thoughts and now only he was what the boy was dreaming about.

~50~

Au:So, what do you think? I know a lot of people are going to make a big deal about how Yugi was inside of Yami, but people be realistic. A man can let another man into his body and still be dominating, plus in relationships it isn't always black and white, male and female. Some couples are like that; sometimes in gay couples the men both wear the pants in the relationship, the same going for lesbians (I just so happen to be one). So realize, neither of the two will act like women in anyway, they're boys so they act like boys. Just boys who happen to like boys. Yes, some boys act like girls and some girls act like boys, but Yugi never acts like a girl in the manga or in either of the animes. He just acted childish, as for Yami…well…he never acts like a woman other than his taste in make-up and like for fashion(sorry fangirls). But enough of my little rant, see you all next time.


End file.
